1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to bicycles, specifically to an improved independent front wheel drive transmission system that is hand pedaled and drives the front wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
All previous attempts at commercializing a bicycle that is powered by the hands as well as the feet have utilized cumbersome chains, derailleurs and multiple sprockets. There are none available in the marketplace because adding a front wheel drive that looks good and yet functions well has thus far proved to be the marketplace challenge.
Sometimes less is more. The recent popularity of fixed gear bicycles is a case in point. The fixed gear trend is an outcry for the simpler version of the standard bicycle. Simplifying the front wheel drive invention by removing chains and sprockets in combination with hiding the shaft drive within the front fork makes for a bicycle with less exposed moving parts and a more commercially acceptable product. In addition, internal shifting hubs with coaster brakes allow for the removal of costly rotating brake levers and attached cables. Combining these internal shifting hubs with an integrated front wheel shaft drive creates a simple yet functional alternative to conventional multi-sprocket drives with lever actuated brakes. My invention will work with lever brakes, but, I think less is more in this case.
I was partners with Phillips for his initial dual drive bicycle invention, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,662 in 1988. I loved the concept of getting the upper body involved in cycling. Unfortunately, the dual drive bike was not successful because the huge chain driven sprocket was right in your face while pedaling your arms. Phillips later U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,224 merely provided smaller chains with a protective cover. Cumbersome chain tensioners and multiple sprockets were still part of his preferred embodiments. Prior art failed to simplify the front wheel drive assembly and failed to integrate it into the design of the bicycle front fork. All known prior art continued to use chains and the resulting front wheel appendages were not commercially accepted. Like Phillips, all prior art added a chain driven device that dropped down straight to the front axle without concern for head tube angle or the front fork angle thus the flow of the bike design was disrupted. I was a co-inventor with Phillips, for U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,392, Haan et al. It discloses a rear mount bicycle trainer and it does not pertain to this invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,195 to Sommer, discloses a front chain ratchet system that powers the rear drive only and no independent front wheel drive. U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,009 to Schroeder, discloses a clutch and locking pin device and also discloses a chain driven front wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,224 to Chalfant also discloses cumbersome chains and sprockets and rocks the handles back and forth to drive the front wheel. This invention also met with no commercial success. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,359 to Ehrbar, attempts to stabilize the front wheel drive by providing a resting area for the chest. This defeats the purpose of exercising the stomach and back muscles. A spring dampener of our invention assists front wheel stabilization. Ehrbar does not solve the prior art problems of cumbersome chains, derailleurs and sprockets. U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,362 to Smith et al. discloses a foot powered only shaft driven bicycle that uses the frame of the bicycle for the casing of his dual drive invention. Smith does not use an independent hand driven front wheel drive.